First Encounter
by nightfeathers
Summary: Based on a dream. Little too silly to continue, but you might get a kick out of it.


AN: Alright, what you are about to read is the product of a really intense dream I had. Originally I was considering continuing it, but after thinking on it I think that would be a bad idea. It'd be far too easy to end up with the kind of fic that people make fun of. So enjoy this little one shot. :) 

In the beginning he was merely my Prince. I lived in the castle, and I saw him on occassion, but that was as far as it went. The flutter that my heart always gave when I saw him I took as a sign of lust, nothing more. It was common for me but I never acted upoun it. To do so would have given away something I kept hidden from all of the court. My gender.

Being a vampire in a place such as this was hard enough. Had they know I was also a woman I would never have gotten a moments peace. The enjoyed teasing me, but because I gave the appearance of a man it was only in fun. If I'd had to listen to the sort of crude come ons the poor peasants did... But that is hardly relavent to this.

For some time now I'd lived there in much the same capacity as you might have heard Merlin did. He was of course a myth, but still the position was similar. When originally I'd approached the current king's father it had seemed an ideal way to secure my own future while preventing myself going hungry. There were plenty of handsome young peasants in those days. So my presence here was accepted by now as the norm, if still not entirely comfortable with some.

However in all that time, I'd had to pretend I was male. The King, the former one that is, decided it would be best, since he didn't think his court capable of accepting both a vampire and a woman at the same time. In time I came to agree with them. After they saw me singlehandedly save a number of battles they would otherwise have lost, I came to enjoy my new role.

The only problem in all this was that I longed almost constantly now for the company of a man. Going a lifetime without sex when one has become accustomed to getting it at least several times a week is deucedly hard, and my willpower was fading fast. Perhaps if he hadn't been so incredibly handsome, things would have turned out differently, for a number of people.

One night however as I was passing his rooms, a sudden impulse seized me. I remembered seeing him that day as he passed down the hall, remembered how I'd been greatful for the many layers of clothing I wore to disguise my sex, for it's scent then would surely have given me away. I remembered all of this, and suddenly I realised that I needed him. He was no more a virgin than I, and I knew that if I approached him he was sure to desire me as well, for what male would deny the chance to have a vampire as his lover without danger to his life? However I neglected to account for one thing.

When I flowed into the room as mist, I discovered he already had company with him. Several in fact, as was his unwritten right as prince. Unfortunatly, not having realised I loved him I was unprepared for the rage that came over me like a tidal wave when I saw those others with thier bodies all over his. Before I knew it, both women were lying on the floor, thier expressions frozen forever in horror as thier blood wasted itself on tha palace floor.

Naturally my prince called for his gaurds. Without stopping to think I grabbed him, and I ran. When a vampire of my experience and age runs away we do it much faster than anything else of this world. I'd gotten us both lost in the deeper chambers of the castle, far from anywhere men had tread in decades. Behind a curtain in a recessed area with old blankets piled upoun the ground, I sat him down. Then I sat beside him, and just looked at him.

Now that I had him here alone, I realised what I'd done. In effect I'd just kidnapped my prince, and murdered two women. My consternation must have shown on my face, for he suddenly went from concerned to arrogant.

"Changed your mind on killing me have you? Then I suggest you take me back to my room so I can have you arrested."

He was cold looking, not a trace of what I felt for him reflected. He was arrogant, and defiant just as he'd been as a child. I felt a surge of love and even more one of lust that could no more be denied than my own misdeeds. My prince was incredible looking when he was angry. Before I knew it I had leaned forward, pressing our lips together. Because I'd shed my disguise, and most of my clothing, when I'd entered his room, he had no trouble responding. I had interupted his orgy after all.

It didn't take long to get him exactly as I wanted him. Aroused, needing me, yet also angry with me as well. I've always had the tendancies of a sub, in spite of my species. What I didn't expect was for him to be able to deny his needs, for I knew my kind were far more attractive to humans than thier own. But fight me he did, knocked me to the side as if trying to wipe the memory away as well.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly. "I didn't mean..."

A wave of his hand silenced me. What I'd done was unforgiveable, and I fully expected to be cast out of the castle. I was dreading those words, not because it meant a return to hiding, but because I wouldn't be able to see him again.

The only thing is they didn't come. For whatever reason he allowed me to remain. The deaths of those two women were covered up. They were only whores, so it wasn't difficult. The ones who might have shed a tear over thier deaths undoubtedly did so whilst sharing someone else's company.

In the weeks that followed I was never very far from him. We didn't speak after he ordered me to return him to his room. I would see him in passing, dream of him at night, but I never spoke of my feelings to him. When war broke out I traveled with him. Uninvited, perhaps even unwelcome by some in spite of the advantage I offered. I was determined to make sure he survived this and any other battle that came up.

Somewhere in the fighting though, we got separated. Through the cacophony of battle I nevertheless heard him cry out when an axe struck him. His voice was as clear as a gunshot to me. Immediatly I abandoned my victem, leaving him to die of his wounds.

My prince was lying on the ground, bleeding out quickly. My eyes filled with tears as I threw myself down beside him. I begged him to let me save him in the only way I knew how. Without his consent it would have been impossible, or I would have happily forced him. To my surprise though, he said yes. I gave him freely my blood, more than he really needed. Once the change had begun to take hold, I fled with him back to the castle. Daylight would arrive soon, and a newborn vampire would die instantly under it's gaze.

When we arrived I took him down to the deepest areas, making certain no deadly rays would touch him. That night, and several after, were spent with me caring for him, helping him to grow used to his new body, his new senses. It was only when he had learned to block out these that he would be able to walk among his subjects and not want to kill them all on sight.


End file.
